What do you want from me?
by Howl for the Moon
Summary: Installment number five! 30 kisses challenge: In Between Dream and Reality. In this one there's a distinct shift in their relationship dynamic. Does Pietro find out just what Evanna wants from him so that she'll just become his already? Along with a little gift to all my lovely readers! Warning: Fem!Evan Daniels


**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:** Okay, here we go everyone! The start of a change in their dynamic. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please review it's like a little drop of sunshine in my day when I hear people enjoy my writing. Also, you'll notice at the end of the story that someone witnesses the kiss. I have a poll on my profile to see who everyone wants the confronter to be. Please note that some people will be getting little confrontations anyway.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pietro woke up as soon as he heard his door creak open. He hadn't fixed it, specifically because he was living with someone like Toad. Toad was a thief, not that any of them were much better. Still though, for him to try and break into his room, it was the middle of the night. Did the idiot think he WOULDN'T be in his room? Maybe he thought Pietro slept like the dead, and in the past he wouldn't have been wrong. Pietro did enjoy sleeping in, but now he found that even sleep had lost some of its previous appeal to him. He heard another creak and he was out of his bed pushing the intruder against the wall, before he could register that Toad wasn't as tall as this person. True, this person wasn't especially tall though.

"Omph, get off!" Pietro pulled back, and with the small light coming from his window and the hall itself he caught a bit of blonde hair. "Slow-mo?" He was confused as he pulled back and took her in. Evanna looked up at him, a spark of annoyance coming to life in her eyes. "I've told you not to call me that. That's no way to talk to your girlfriend." Pietro sputtered, his brain going offline for a moment. "G-Girlfriend?!" Evanna arched an eyebrow at him, leaning up she let her lips brush against his. It was a gentle kiss, something the two had never shared before. "Yes, girlfriend like you kept trying to tell me you wanted me to be."

For a moment Pietro felt something twist in his stomach. "Girlfriend…" He watched as she picked her way through the mess he had strewn about his room. Though his room wasn't as messy or destroyed as the rest of the house was. She perched herself on his bed, in a familiar manner as she had done millions of times before in New York. "You seem really stuck on that, any reason?" He walked over, looking down at her. She was Evanna, he knew that much. The wide part of her hair, her honey brown eyes wide but narrowed playfully, and the relaxed air around her as if she didn't have any memory of him betraying her.

His hand pushed some of her hair from her face, his thumb brushing against her cheek. She was really here, just like how they used to be. He didn't regret it, he had wanted to distance himself from her. He had thought with his powers he was officially ahead. No way for her to catch up, but then he found out she had a power too. That she was just as special as he was, and that drove him crazy. He was the best…or he should have been. Still though, Evanna was always challenging him. She was his equal and sometimes his better and it drove him crazy.

He sat down next to her, and he found them falling into a conversation. It was as easy as it had been in the past. Their banter playful, light, and still just as competitive as ever. He didn't really talk like this with the others, as far as he was concerned they were all beneath him. Yeah, Lance might be their leader of sorts, but that was just because he didn't want the job. Too much trouble, and you don't benefit from it at all.

He was laughing at something she said when he found himself alone in his room, the edges of the world distorting as he woke up. It wasn't the first time he had dreamt of her, and he knew why. This distance between them wasn't something he liked. He wanted her with him… It was the first time he had ever had a title to what he wanted her for though. He had never considered that beyond possessing her, he might have wanted her on an emotional level too. She was his, had been his since they were kids. He was the reason she had worn her hair cropped short until not too long ago, and he was the reason she took up cheerleading. He influenced her in so many ways, and it was driving him crazy to see those X-Men losers having a similar effect on her. He grumbled as he got ready for school in seconds.

At school it was worse, but at the same time… He could see her but being in an environment where he used to be able to approach her with ease and now couldn't, it didn't seem fair to him. He hadn't expected Evanna to hold a grudge for this long, she had forgiven him for a lot of things. Although, framing her for the thefts he had been committing might have been pushing it just a bit.

"Vanna wait up!" He looked over, spotting her skating towards the entrance of the school. "No way Kurt, we're already going to be late cause someone HAD to stop for a burger bomb! You ate at the Institute you bottomless pit!" She stopped in front of the stairs, scooping up her board she waited for that furred freak to catch. They clasped hands as Kurt 'ported them into the school building.

He spent the whole day alternating between staring holes into the back of her head, and trying to convince himself that the dream had been just that a dream. That it had held no significant meaning to him. He was antsy by the end of English, his pen tapping the desk at increasing speeds as he and Evanna rehearsed for the presentation. Finally Evanna became frustrated enough that she snatched the pen from his hands and slammed it onto the table. They were staring at each other, Evanna refusing to back down. They stared at each other until the bell rang. When Kurt came over and placed a hand on Evanna's shoulder she jumped but looked up and gave him a grin. "Ready to go?"

Evanna glanced over at Pietro before she stood, nodding as she shoved her things in her bag. "Yeah, let's go." She left the pen on the desk as she followed Kurt. Pietro looked at where she had been before she grabbed his bag, shoving the pen into a side pocket and going after them. He had to figure out why he was so frustrated today. Though the words dream Evanna had said kept floating into his mind. Did he want something like that from her? Sure, he knew he wanted her, but was it…did he maybe love her? He had always known he liked her, she was different than other girls in a lot of ways. He grit his teeth and tightened his grip on his backpack. Did he want to put a label like that on their relationship? Though having her back and being in her good graces again had to be better than the situation he was currently in.

All throughout lunch he could just feel it growing under his skin more and more. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch. Should he respect her request, she still hadn't really approached him since she had asked for space. Was he supposed to just wait though? Evanna was rarely alone when it came to school though, she was almost always with that Nightcrawler, or that girl Cat or whatever her name was. He wasn't a patient guy, that he had lasted almost a week was a surprise to him.

Lunch had ended and he found himself following after her, his expression getting cloudier and cloudier as she seemed to be such good friends with that Nightcrawler. He saw her pause and say something before she turned and headed back the way she came. Back towards him, his hands tightened into fist and he struggled not to reach out and catch her arm. Evanna was careful not to look at him as she moved around him. The tardy bell rang as Evanna opened her locker, she had forgotten her notebook for shop class. The teacher was a pretty cool guy though, and so long as she showed the notebook he'd probably let her off with a warning.

When she turned around she found herself face to face with Pietro. She stared at him, she had been thinking long and hard about what she should do when it came to them. She was still unsure and him following her around wasn't going to help her make a decision any sooner. "Pietro…" She gripped the notebook she had just pulled from her locker. "I thought I told you to give me some space." She sighed as she turned and locked her locker. "You just don't get it Pietro." She didn't really think he would have given her any space at all. He was honestly trying, or that was how it seemed in any case.

The itch seemed to get worse as she brushed off his honest attempts at showing he was taking them seriously. She tried to walk around him, and for once he didn't reach out to grab her. It was his words that made her stop though. "Then help me… You act like you're so much better than me. Like you have all these answers then help me understand." She turned and she looked at him, her eyes searching his face. Whatever she saw must have convinced her to tell him something. "You're acting like I have to do anything. Do you know what you did to me? You betrayed my trust, and you framed me for a crime you committed."

Evanna's ears were burning as she spoke. Glad that the hall was empty. "You act like you're so entitled! You don't get to treat me like dirt. You don't get to throw me away and then decide to come back, when I'm finally picking up the pieces and getting myself back in order." She was the one who acted like she was better than him? No, he was the one forcing himself on her. He was the one who had ruined the previous trust they had with one another. "I didn't change Pietro, you did. I knew all your bad qualities and I still hung out with you. You were my best friend…but you changed." A thick ball of emotion was forming in her throat as she tried to fight it down. She didn't want to cry least of all because of him. She still felt them escaping though.

Pietro could feel anger boiling in his chest. She was saying all of this, but did she really think that of him? He wanted to tell her that it wasn't like that in the end. Still though, he couldn't exactly deny it could he? He had hung her out to dry. Seeing the tears though were the worst of it for him, she was normally so strong. Her attitude was absolutely no bullshit, and she was crying. Her normally strong resolve had been torn apart. He reached out and brushed her cheeks with both hands as Evanna shoved her fist against her mouth as she sobbed. He hated when she cried, he always had.

He wrapped his arms around her and she pressed her face to his chest. She felt complicated about seeking comfort from him, when he was the one who caused her to become like this. Still though, she needed someone to just comfort her. Her hands fisted his shirt as she trembled sobbing into his shirt. He was awkward as he looked around. No one was around so they wouldn't think he had made a girl cry at least. Slowly she stopped trembling, but she didn't pull away from him. Her body trembled occasionally as she lifted her head and wiped at her eyes. Pietro looked down at her, brushing a thumb against her cheek and he leaned down. He felt her stiffen in his arms, he knew that a kiss wouldn't make up for the wrongs he had done but he felt like this kiss was different.

It was different too, where the other kisses had been forceful to the point of bruising this one was gentle. His lips gently pressing to hers, a whisper of something that he wanted with her. He knew that there was still a long way to go before he would be able to convince her of how sorry he was. He wasn't even sure of how deeply he was affected by the newest information she had given him.

Evanna wasn't sure if he was going to listen but she hoped he would. The two of them had so much they still had to air. She still wasn't sure of what she wanted from him. It was more than an apology that was for sure. He had to show her that he was serious. She pushed away from him, stumbling out of his hold. "Don't…just don't. I trusted you once Pietro, and I'm not going to make the mistake of trusting you again. I've gotta go." She quickly left, glancing over her shoulder at him. Neither noticed that someone else had witnessed the scene as well.


End file.
